How it Should Have Ended
by bleedingchaos
Summary: I know this is probably totally OOC but deal with it. Im a pervert and they needed some lovin. So I hope you enjoy to the best of your abilitys. No FLAMING! Todd/Lovett rated M for a reason. 4 My friend Stephen AKA Havocs Shadow


_-Todd's POV-_

_That Fateful night, I looked down upon her. My shirt drenched in hers and countless others blood. My eyes burned with unshed tears. It had been so long since I allowed myself to cry…No…Only that fool cried….He's dead…And she is no longer my wife… She belonged to Benjamin Barker…Not me…Not Sweeney Todd._

-Reg. POV-

He looked up His eyes burning into Mrs. Lovett's . Her pale throat, slender and soft…How he longed to drag his 'friend' across it and watch her life force spilling out of her…But he couldn't… She was the only one who understood Sweeney Todd…The only one who could save him…. A low growl rumbled within him as he tucked his 'friend' gently back into place and stood slowly watching as Mrs. Lovett's chest heaved in her fright.

"Help me put the bodies in the incinerator." He said so low that she almost had to ask him again. Hesitantly she moved toward him and helped him heave Judge Turpin's and Beatle's Bodies into the incinerator. Todd's eyes danced with malice and satisfaction as he watched their bodies' burn. Mrs. Lovett was moving towards Lucy's but Todd's hand on the back of her neck stopped her.

"S'wrong Love?" She asked her voice shaky.

"I will handle that fool's wife." Todd said

She nodded. She wouldn't dare argue with him…not now.

He lifted Lucy's body with ease, he brushed her golden blood stained hair from her face. "Rest now my dearest Luck." He said tossing her gently into the fire.

He turned to Mrs. Lovett who was pressed against the door putting as much distance between then as she could. He heaved a small sigh.

"We've made quite a bit of profit off of our work pet…go upstairs…Pack what you need" He said

"Mr. Todd?" Mrs. Lovett asked confused. She was sure he was going to kill her.

"Go…We need to flee…that boy is probably already to the law. We need to leave as soon as possible." He said

"N-no sir I'm here." Said a small hesitant voice.

Both Todd and Mrs. Lovett looked up to see young Toby climbing from the sewers

"Come here boy" Todd barked out. Toby hesitated.

"I'm not going to harm you…In fact theirs a choice to be made." Todd said as the three walked up to the barber shop. Toby was shaking with fright.

Todd was surprised to see 'the lad' still there quivering from fear.

"Didn't I tell you to go?" Todd asked taking a step closer

The boy Quivered with fear "I uh….I" He hesitated

"Mr. Todd!" Anthony said running and Hugging the boy like a lover. Todd's brow shot up in a questioning gesture. Anthony smiled pulling the hat away and golden blond curls tumbled down. "Mr. Todd this is Johanna." Anthony said

Todd's Breath left him 'My beautiful little girl….no…his' he thought "This is who You let me save. Isn't she beautiful?" Anthony exclaimed making Johanna blush.

"Yes…Just like her mother." Todd said whispering the last part. "I'm very proud of you lad." Todd said

Johanna was eyeing his bloody shirt. "Mr. Todd…Your bleeding!" Anthony exclaimed.

"N-no…he was Just helping Mrs. Lovett with the meat. It was rather bloody." Johanna spoke. Todd's lip twitched with wanting to smile, "Come the coach is here" Anthony said to Johanna.

"Good-bye Mr. Todd Thank you both for everything" Anthony said

"Yes…Anthony…take the boy with you he's a great help." Mrs. Lovett said

"Thank you Ma'am." Anthony said.

"Go Toby. This life was never meant for you darlin'" Mrs. Lovett said

"Thank you. Your secret is safe with me." He said rushing down to help Anthony. Johanna looked at Mr. Todd; "thank you for everything." She said as she hugged him. She was the first who ever made him make a different facial expression set aside from gloomy and malice/satisfaction. His eyes were slightly wide from shock. "I know who you are. I'm sorry this is how we met…and how we depart. But thank you for freeing me…father" She said

"Your welcome Johanna…Good-bye" he said then watched her leave the shop. He went to the window watching the carriage roll away.

"Love? You 'right?" Mrs. Lovett asked

"…Yes…yes I'm fine…pack now Mrs. Lovett." Todd said

She nodded and stepped up to him and pressed a kiss to his temple. "I'm sorry Mr. T" She said leaving to pack her things.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

2 Years Later

_-Lovett's POV-_

_Mr. Todd had always been a quiet man…But after we fled Fleet Street he'd grown more quiet and distant…but after a few years of being away from Fleet Street slowly…oh so slowly, he started to open up to me._

_Mr. Todd had started helping me with the house, our new shop…of course he never slit another throat after Fleet Street. There were times I know he wanted to but he always stopped himself and retreated to his room. I never knew what he did in there but I think I have a good idea…poor thing…I wish he would just wake up and know that I'm there…that I'll always stay by his side…._

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Reg. POV-

Mrs. Lovett sighed as she unlaced her corsets and slipped off her under cloths. She stepped into the tub and slid the thin curtain behind her. She turned on the hot water and moaned at the hot water sprinkling down on her from the shower head.

She let her eyes slid shut and his image was the first thing that came to her mind…Her cheeks tinted red but she did not forsake the thoughts that came to her mind…in fact she rather encouraged them to come. _His hot breath tickled her neck as he kissed and nipped the hollow of her throat as he stood behind her in the shower. Their bodies, wet and slick from the shower, pressed together intimately. _Her breathing became erotic as she could feel her breast becoming heavy with need and her womanhood throbs with the necessity to be touched. _His hands…soft, warm, and gentle as they slid around her waist trailing up her smooth flat stomach to cup her breast. _Mrs. Lovett's breath caught in her throat as she cupped her own breast imagining that it was her beloved Sweeney.

Todd was walking around the house looking for Mrs. Lovett. He couldn't find her…How odd that was to him because she was always somewhere near by. He was a little worried but it never showed on his facial expression. That's when he heard it. He walked to the bathroom door that was slightly open. (A/N; Convenient? –Smirks-) He heard gasps and moans…then his name being moaned. He pushed the door open wider and peeked inside but didn't say anything…didn't make a sound…. He was curious and wanted to listen to what was happening with Mrs. Lovett.

_He moved around her. His hands never left her luscious breast as he bent down to lick and suckle them. His lips started trailing down her flat stomach…then his lips touched the center of her core making her cry out. _"Oh Mr. Todd" she breathed out as one of her hands slid down her body to touch her womanhood. She gasped crying out Todd's name in her pleasured state.

Todd had to admit he was shocked all to hell. He never saw Lucy doing anything like this. She wouldn't even help him bathe. He was feeling rather hot and blamed it on the steam rising from the hot shower. He could see everything she was doing through the thin shower curtain… He saw her body shudder and heard her deep moan knowing she had just reached her climax. He slid the door shut silently and retreated to his room once more.

It took about a week for Todd to be able to be in Mrs. Lovett's presence with out having to leave. She was looking at him funny and it was agitating him.

"What is it?" He snapped

"When was the last time you bathed?" She asked

His brow rose "This morning. Why? Do I smell or something?" He asked amusedly.

"No, no not at all love. Your hair is getting grey or you don't wash it properly." She said reaching for his hair. His hand caught her at the wrist making her gasp. "W-would you allow me to 'elp you wash it? Just this once Mr. T" she said.

He was surprised once more. It wasn't lady like to be with a man as he bather…but his pet was unlike any other woman.

"Alright…" He said lowly. Her heart pounded so loud she thought Mr. Todd could hear it.

They walked to the bathroom together and he started the bath water. He took off his vest, then off came his shirt. He turned to find her watching him. She gasped seeing the long deep scars in his chest. 'So that's what he does when he leaved a costumer alive…' she thought. He looked more deadly now…more alluring…more sensuous….It was like he was Sin itself. She took in a sharp breath.

"Do you mind turning away my pet? I can't very well bathe in my trousers now can I?" He said almost teasingly.

She nodded quickly and turned. She could hear the ruffle of clothing and ought the urge to turn. "Are you decent?" She asked

He muttered a yes. She turned and walked to the tub and grabbed a pitcher along with some of her shampoo. He smelt her scent now…It was lily mixed with lavender…With a hint of cinnamon…It was so exotic…so fragrant…Lucy had always smelt of roses or strawberries…Mrs. Lovett smelt unique and unlike any other and that was a bit to appealing for his liking.

He allowed himself to take another inhale of the scent before she pulled back.

"Lean back now love, don't want to get water in your eyes now do we?" She asked laughing lightly. He felt the water immediately soak his hair. "You 'ave beautiful hair Mr. Todd, you should take better care of it." She said lightly.

He just grunted in response. He felt her fingers as they started to wash his hair. It felt unbelievable when someone else was doing it for you. He let out a deep sigh and relaxed into her messaging fingers.

"See now Mr. T nice and clean. You can even see the white stripe in your hair now." She said

"You know…Lucy never did this…she would never dream of it" he said "You really are…unusual my pet." He said again.

Mrs. Lovett nodded feeling hurt taking what Todd said the wrong way.

"Right Mr. T I'll let you finish." She said standing but he grabbed her wrist. "I didn't tell you that you can leave." He said sharply.

She looked at him…almost tenderly "Indeed you didn't Mr. Todd." She said sitting back down.

"So your Lucy never did this with you?" She asked her fingers buried in his hair again.

"No…Not my Lucy" He said lightly.

Her fingers were once again gone and he almost growled. He thought she had left but he heard rustling behind him. He turned all words dying in his throat as he gazed at Mrs. Lovett.

She had stepped out of her skirt, unlaced her corset, then pulled it away. She was left in a sheer white gown. He could see and her voluptuous curves now. If she didn't wear corsets he would never know she had a figure in the first place.

"What…" He started but couldn't finish his sentence being his voice failed him. "I'm doing something you should experience." Mrs. Lovett said standing beside the tub. She lifted the gown until her thighs were visible. They looked smooth and warm to the touch…Good and strong…good for gripping. She stepped into the tub.

His groin twitched at the sight of her standing in front of him…now she was kneeling… then she was sitting in his lap slowly sliding up his body. His arms encircled her slowly as her breast met his chest.

"Mrs. Lovett…" He breathed out before she placed a finger on his lips.

"Easy now, hush love hush, you don't 'ave to say anythin'…don't 'ave to do anythin'…" She said laying her head on his shoulder. "Just let me 'ave this one night please" she finished and stayed still waiting for him to get up or push her away in revulsion and rejection because she wasn't his beloved Lucy.

His arms tightened around her. He made her look up by gently commanding her to do so. He bent his head down to hers and in one swooping motion he claimed her lips. Both were hot and hungry for each others kisses. She brought her arms around him holding him close pressing their chest's closer together.

He growled huskily as she buried her fingers in his hair messaging his scalp once more. He gripped her hair as he took possession of her mouth. She moaned feeling his tongue enter her mouth and dance with her own like they did on some occasions.

Mrs. Lovett started rubbing her hips against his in desperation. His hands found her hips and he lifted her. They looked at each other for a moment before Mrs. Lovett lowered herself onto him. She arched her back like a cat while he let out a low growl feeling her tight, hot, heat, sheath his erection. He tore at the gown and removed it from her body. He lent forward taking a hard nipple into his mouth suckling it until she cried out in pleasure.

"Please, please my love, take what I offer." Mrs. Lovett panted out

Todd lifted his eyes as his tongue didn't stop its torture on her breast.

"Mrs. Lovett if I didn't plan on doing just that you, love, would not be here riding me now would you." He said giving his sensual smirk he usually only gave when he was on the verge of a kill.

She gave him a smile and a nod "Right you are as always Mr. Todd" She said

"Todd…Just call me Todd pet" He said quietly…he was doing it. He was giving in. he was letting the past become the past and the future mold out before him.

She started to ride him slow dragging moans of pleasure out of both of them.

"You know Todd…this is rather un-lady like…were bedding each other before we wed each other." She said

"What in the hell are you talking about Mrs. Todd?" He said with a small smile that looked more like a small smirk. Mrs. Lovett gasped and she looked up at him her movements ceasing. "You don't mean?" She asked not daring to finish her sentence.

"Why not? It's just the two of us…no one will ever understand us and or wicked ways so why not Mrs. Lovett" He said dragging her body close to his.

"Todd…you don't know how long I've been waiting for this moment." She said.

"Yes I do love, probably as long as I" He said claiming her lips once more as he started to rock his hips fiercely into hers his climax burning throughout his body. He let out a low groan as Mrs. Lovett impaled her self on his cock faster and faster each time they met thrust for thrust.

"A-ahhh unn Todd I can't hold out for much longer." She said as she rode him hard and fast his hands gripping her ass to keep going in deeper and deeper.

He Thrusted up once more before Mrs. Lovett Cried out her core tightening around his erection as her body shuddered in her orgasm and still she road milking him of his orgasm. She didn't stop until she heard his gasping moan and fill his seed into her tight hot passage.

In the after glow of their love making she lay wrapped in his arms as he cradled her body to his own.

"Thank you Todd for letting me was your hair. It really is beautiful." She said

"And You Mrs. Lovett are beautiful" Todd said softly in her ear.

"There was a Barber and his Knife…and he was beautiful...a lovely barber and his Knife and he was beautiful…." She said trailing off smiling at him.

He grinned down at her "now that's a song I thought I'd never here" he said chuckling slightly.

"I love you Todd…and I know you cant say it…I understand that it will take time and I know you need your space I'm willing to wait for you. I'll…." She was cut off by Todd's words

"I love you my pet. It just took me till recent to recognize it." He said

She smiled and nuzzled up to him her hands idly tracing his scars

"You know these scars make you look even sexier" she said with a grin

He laughed "Indeed but I'm afraid well have to cover them due to your fascination with them. If you keep touching them that way I'm going to have to take you again" he said with a smirk

"Oh by all means Mr. Todd…but lets do it on the bed this time the waters making me cold" she said

"Then off we go Mrs. Todd" He said lifting her with ease from the bathtub and they walked to the room. They spent the next few hours in the room making passionate love to one another and after that they went to try and cook….they ended up back in the room.

Bleeding Chaos: well I hope you like it. I know there a bit OOC but oh well. I hope you enjoyed reading and please no flames I know its probably bad. Its hard typing when your at school Kay!!

Until Next time Readers

Adieu.


End file.
